Stay With Me
by MaahKisneer
Summary: ONE-SHOT. ALL HUMAN. It's based on a song by "He Is We", but it's NOT a Songfic! I'm not good at summary's but please read and review.


"Just another day. – He thinks. - Could be more than that, but life had lost her meaning a long time ago."

Dimitri sits in his cell, and lies on his bed. Covers his head, and closes his eyes.

He's not in the cold prison cell. Dimitri is in that gray alley again.

He sees the smoking gun, and the shooter runs like a coward. He looks to his arms, to see the love of his life, Rosemarie Hathaway, bleeding.

Rose was so happy, just a feel moments ago, but then everything changes. He tried despairingly to call 911. He speaks rudely to the attendant.

"- They are coming , Roza. They are coming. " – He says, trying to keep her awake. " – Hold on , ok ?"

Rose cries , and try to speak in vain. Dimitri kisses her forehead. If he only had came a little bit earlier. It wouldn't have happened.

" – Its.. Not yours … fault , love. "She says in a whispered. " – You didn't know. " She says in a strong voice, but then she gasps and whispers again. " – You didn't know , Dimitri. "

Her hands are so cold, and Dimitri kisses her face.

" – Everything will be alright , Roza. " – She can't answer, only agree in silence.

He noticed the gun again, and the rage grew inside him. Where the hell, are the paramedics ?

Rose cries again. " – Dimitri… Promise me… you .. Will Not… Blame… yourself. You couldn't have stopped it. "

"– Roza don't'… "– She puts a finger to his lips.

"– Shh… let me speak. Promise me … you will … move on. "

"– Roza , don't say that. I'm not ready to let you go. Not now. I can't let you go. "

"– You have. I'm … tired. I love… you so much…" She looks after his hands, and hold of his fingers. "Stay with me… until.. I fall… asleep … please..? " She whispers. Dimitri tries not to cry. She's dying.

"– Of course. I love you Roza. " – She looks worried.

"– Promise. Me." – Dimitri cries, not able to hide his tears.

"– I… I promise. I promise Roza. "– Somewhere he hears the sound of an ambulance.

The paramedics came. It was late.

That day, he keep one of the promises. He stayed with Roza, until she fell asleep in his arms, just like she asked.

Now he sits behind the prison bars. It's his 29th birthday. Another year for life, and Rose is not in his arms.

He couldn't have brought her back with a bullet in her heart.

Because of a man. The man who tore his world apart. He was only a memory.

All it is , is a memory.

Dimitri was arrested for murder. He killed the man who had taken Rose away from him. He had promised that to himself after she died.

His expensive lawyer made something and he gets only eight years in jail.

One day someone , ask if he had any regrets. Oh yeah.

He had asked Rose to marry with him the night before that tragic afternoon.

The first regret was the time he takes to ask her. She was younger than him , five years, and she was only fifteen, when he met her but their families have always supported them. They date for three years. Three years with fights, problems, nights of love, understanding, care…

Good and bad moments. Only God knows how amazing their lives had been.

The second regret was being able to be strong to do everything. He hates not being strong enough to make Rose stay, or to change anything, to have her with him.

Her family always came to see Dimitri. They keep saying the same thing. Rose would like to see you happy. These past six years came and gone fast. The lawyer says his life could be the same it was, before. Dimitri was still the owner of his father's company and according to him, he could find a good wife.

He didn't ever think about having another woman. Roza was the only one.

She would always be the only one.

**POV DIMITRI.**

They say life goes on.

I guess it's true. Four years have passed since I left the jail. I got my old life back.

My old friends, and Roza's friends, the ones which were part of her life, they became really good friends to me.

Every night when I lay down in my bed, I still see that day in my head. Perhaps one day, I will be able to do the things that Rose made me promise to her.

And now, looking at her grave, I know she's the only who will understand why I can't move on. Well, I did move on, when I start to work, and live again, but not move on with another woman.

You know, Roza, I'm only living to try not missing you that much. And one day I think we will still be us. Even only in my dreams, even if I have to imagine your false presence here. I'm sure one day we will still be us. Under the covers, safe and warm, no hurries, just us. In fighting's, in missing. We will still be us choosing the color of the bedroom, and the bed sheet. We will still be us, hugging and kissing during a movie in the end of an afternoon. We will watch the sunset, under our tree. Me and you.

We will still be us, coming home late at night, hiding from your parents. We will still be smiling at the gate of my old house. We will be buying ice cream in a cold afternoon to try forgetting the problems. Are still we arguing, crying, and giving up. We will still be us, going back, looking for forgiveness. We will still be us. In the afternoon, doing nothing, just being happy together. And I know we will be, and is devastating to imagine we won't. So in dreams, I have you just to imagine that we will still be. Even if it doesn't make any sense.

Never make sense to anyone, right ? But I love you Roza. More than people could imagine.

I've seen lots of smiles. And even after, your smile still is my favorite.


End file.
